Moments
by Rodri48
Summary: There are moments in life that change us, moments that define us. In a split second, I went from a daughter to a warrior.
1. Moments

They say a one's life can change in a matter of seconds. They say that a single moment can change everything about who you are. Your hopes, dreams, views and your behavior molded by that single strand of time. Some people can live a lifetime and never experience moments like those. Others have the misfortune of having the rug pull from under them enough times to learn how to adapt and cope with everything. Take me for example; I was the third born, and the only daughter, to a happily married couple. Being the only female of five children, I had it pretty well back then now that I think about it. Our father was what you would call the chief of our tribe. So we never needed for anything. I even had my own cot, where I slept and dreamt of things only the innocent and naïve dreamt.

Don't get me wrong, I did have work to do. Like all the other females of my tribe, I was to gather the fruit and vegetables our mother gifted us. As any other female of my tribe I was taught how to maintain a household. I would wake with the morning, wakes my older brothers if they weren't already out hunting with the others. Wake my two younger brothers and get them ready for the day, to help my mother with gathering and preparing for when the men return.

Life was simple, my only worries back then were if I would be finished or not with my chores with time to spend with my best friend Lyra. Words like disease, famine, war and greed were strange to my tribe. We all believed we were protected from harm by these two moon spirits, names Lope and Lupe, which according to our legends lived all around us. That in time of danger they come out from hiding and rise up and destroy our enemies.

I know exactly down to details the moments, in which my life changed completely. The first it happened, I was about to turn fifteen and like all fifteen years olds I was to see our spirit leader or Grandmother Moon as she liked to be call. She was said to be one of the few people in our tribe that could walk the fence between life and after life. She was the only one in our village that was able to speak with our ancestors and the two great moon spirits. She alone was said to be bestowed the power to show us what we may become. It was a rite of passage in our village to go and see her. We had been doing it for as long as anyone can remember. I remember being scared of going. Lyra had gone two full moons before on her visit and had returned pale and shaking. She wouldn't speak to me for three suns. When she finally came out of her house she refused to speak of what she had seen, afraid of the visions becoming reality.

Knowing Lyra that way that I did, I knew she must have seen something horrible for her to react that way. We were both known in our circle of friends as the edge divers, since we were the only two brave enough to climb and dive off a the edge of a cliff into a lake near our village. I remember being scared then too and Lyra talking me into it. She was fearless, so seeing her pale and shaking shook me to my bones. What had grandmother told her? What could have been so bad that she was left a shadow of her former self? All I know of Lyra's visions was that it had something to do with me and it had to be something bad. Why else would she not look me in the eyes? She has no problems with everyone else. It was me she avoided for those three days. Till this day, even after all this time, when I ask her she still refuses to talk about it.

So one can imagine the apprehension that rose inside of me, when my parents told me I was to leave when the sun rose the next day, to say I didn't want to go was an understatement. Like the good girl I was I gather my things and went on my way to see Grandmother Moon. The journey to her house was uneventful fortunately. Considering it was my first time into that side of the forest and I was scared out of my mind. Her place looked exactly like one would picture it. Deep in the woods, surrounded by marsh and trees, it blended in so well that unless you were looking for it you would have missed it. By the time I had reached her house, the moon was out. Before I even reached her door, she opened her door and smiled at me. It was as if she was waiting for me. She was rather a strange older woman. Her face had begun to wrinkle. Her skin was pale, almost transparent. She had this glow to her. It is hard to explain. It was as if, there was this light inside of her that was trying to escape but her skin kept it there. I would have been enchanted by her, if only her eyes weren't vacant. I remember looking into her eyes gave me chills. In the dark her eyes appeared to be almost evil. They appeared to have no pupils and iris covered most of her eyes. Then she smiled at me. Like she knew something I didn't, like I was right where she wanted me.

Without a word she reached out and took my hand and led me deeper into her house. Her hands felt so cold. I remember thinking how different her hands were from my real grandmother. My grandmother was warm and I always felt safe. I remember thinking how white her hands were compared to mine. My light brown skin appeared darker next to hers. It felt so strange to me. I had no idea where she was leading me. I could not see anything. It was like one moment I was in her house, the next I was in what appeared to be a cave. It was dark, humid and hot so very hot. I was use to the heat. Our village but this was different. I found that it made it a bit difficult to breathe. I looked around but I couldn't see anything, I couldn't feel anything. By that point she had let go of my hand and I felt truly alone. I heard nothing, I felt nothing. Then like a beacon of light, a fire appeared a couple of feet away from me. That was where I saw her. Standing next to the fire, the same woman who had led me to this place, Grandmother Moon, she looked at me then and I felt as if she was looking right through me.

She motioned for me to come closer and before I knew it, I was right beside her. I didn't remember moving. It was as if she compelled me to move. She reached her hand out to my face and grazed two fingers down my cheek.

"You look just like her, my child. When I first saw you here I thought you were my Alessia, finally coming home after all these years." She frowned then. She shook her head and then chuckled. "Of course if you really were Alessia, we would be having a completely different conversation. Now tell me Child what is that they call you?"

"They… call me… Zander. I'm from the Sandalio village. "

"Zander? What a most interesting and fitting name you have their child. Now tell me child, Why are you here, when I know you don't want to be." I took a deep breath and looked her right in the eyes and said.

"It is a rite of passage to come here and speak with you and have to show us our future. I will not be seen as an adult until I do"

"Why are you so eager to grow up? There are many, many things parents keep from their children to protect and cloak them from the evil of this world. Why are so eager to remove the cloak?"

"We must all grow up sometimes, Grandmother. While I cherish the love and protection of my family, I have long realized the sad truth."

"And what truth would that be?"

"That as much as I will it so, my parents won't be around forever and I have two younger siblings. So the quicker I grow, the less they will worry about me and the more attention they will give my younger brothers. They have been great for me and I want my brothers to experience what I have. Plus if I'm an adult I can work the gardens more and I can help out my mother."

"You wish to grow, so that you may help your parents and siblings?"

"Yes, grandmother I do"

"My dear, sometimes fate has a different path for us. One we may not want but cannot change. Are you sure, you want to tell her that you are ready?"

With that she pointed to what look like an opening on the cave wall. One that wasn't there before. She grabbed my hand and led me to it. It was dark; you couldn't see anything in it. Did she want me to go in there?

"My dear, some of us have a harder path in front of them and you are one of them. The spirits have chosen you to be our protector, to be a child of the moon. My heart both bleeds and rejoices to have you here. You will need to go and bind yourself to him. For together you will be stronger than you would apart and you will need all the strength you can get."

With that she pointed into the opening. There seemed to be a gust coming from it. Okay I can do this. I took a step into the cave. I looked at her and she nodded. Then gave me a sad smile. I looked back and began to walk forward. Then I stopped and asked.

"When I find him, how will I know it's him?"

"He will find you. Look for the wolf print. Now go for fate waits for no one."

With that I continued walking into the opening. As I walked I heard grandmother's last words to me

"Remember my dear, once you begin this ritual, you will never be able to go back to the way you use to be. You will the adult you want to be. "

To say it was dark was an understatement. It was like the light had been sucked out of the cave. I couldn't see anything in front of me. I turned to ask grandmother if she had a torch I could use. Last thing my tribe needed was for it to be down a gather. I expected to see her behind me, I hadn't walked long but when turned all that greeted me was darkness. I had now where to go but forward. I just kept walking; I figured I would eventually find a way out. Grandmother wouldn't send me in here to die. Would she? I began to panic. I could see anything. Each way I turned I was met with darkness. How am I supposed to help mother if I can't even find my way out of here.

That was when I felt it. Something furry brushed past me. I turned around expecting to see something, anything. All I saw was darkness. I figured it must have been my mind playing a trick on me. I turned back and continued to walk. I walked for what felt like forever. I walked until I got to what looked like the exit. I came out in a clearing. It was dark out, the full moon lighten the forest in front of me. A blur rushed past me and I felt something furry brush past me again, pushing me forward. I began to walk forward again. When I walked into the clearing, I suddenly got dizzy. Out of nowhere I was hit with exhaustion. I was so tired I couldn't tell up down. I trip and caught myself. What is going on with me? Then I heard the wolf. It was the loudest thing I have ever heard. Then I heard three other wolves join the first one.

It felt as if they were calling me. Asking me to join them. I felt something white brushed past me on my left. I turned to see what it was and then I saw them, the pack of wolves all sitting up as if they were waiting for me. There were four of them, three of them stood behind the white wolf. All standing, all ready to attack if necessary. The silver wolf nuzzled the white wolf and then white wolf walked to me, slowly as if not to scare me. She stood in front of me, as I slid to the floor. We sat in front of each other. Both not breaking eye contact that was when I noticed it. Our breathing matched, she moved when I moved. How I knew the white wolf was a female I would never know. I just knew she was. I knew a lot about her. How she came from a family and how she was chosen to protect her pack. How the silver wolf was her mate. How they both protected the other wolves and the tribes that lived in the area from a threat much bigger then what she thought. There were creatures that were hurting people. Grabbing them in the night and sucking the life out of them. That she needed help. She needed me.

"How could I possibly help you? I'm just a woman."

The white wolf got closer and laid her head on mine. It was almost like our minds blended and when she spoke to me I was able to hear her. Almost as if she was talking to me.

'We have been waiting for you Zander. We have been waiting for a long time'

"How…."

'We were born from the same star. I have always known you.'

"How…"

'There is no time to waste. 'With that she leapt at me. I fell back, covered my face and closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come but nothing happened. I opened my eyes expecting to see a massive wolf on me but she was gone. All but the brown wolf were gone. He looked at me as if waiting. Then I felt it. It felt almost as if there was something inside of me fighting to claw its way out. It was the most painful thing I have ever experience. I was on fire, it hurt everywhere. Almost as if all my bones were broken. The last thing I remember was the silver wolf nuzzling my cheek and then everything went dark.


	2. Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters.

I felt myself going in and out of consciousness. In between, I would feel small sensations, the air blowing on my face, what felt like a dog's tongue licking my neck, grass beneath my fingers. Not enough to know what was going on. I would try to open my eyes but it was useless. I felt a hand brushing my hair, arms lifting me. A deep voice, telling all would be alright and then everything went black.

Everything was hazy. All my senses were being over stimulated. I could feel everything and everything hurt. The wind blowing on my skin, the ground beneath me, what sounded like water running hurt my ears. It hurt to open my eyes, to breathe. What happened to me? The last thing I remember was running into the wolves. Did they attack me? Am I dead? No, I wouldn't be in this much pain.

I was finally able to open my eyes and looked around. I was on what appeared to be a cot. I looked around or I tried to, it hurt to move my head. It looked like grandmother's house. How did I end up back in here? Last thing I remember I was in the woods. Whatever was in that bowl must have been some pretty strong stuff.

"I see your awake my child." I heard a voice coming from my left side. It sounded like grandmother but I was in too much pain to move. I attempted to turn to look at grandmother to ask her how I got here. To ask how I would get home. My parents must be worried. I've been gone for days now, longer than the others, but when I tried to ask her all I could was grunt. I licked my lip and tried to clear my throat. I was so thirsty, why am I so thirsty. I need water. I tried to look around but it hurt to move my head. Then I felt something touch my mouth.

"Drink my child, it will help. The spirits were not easy on you I fear."

I opened my mouth; I smelled the drink before I drank it. It was by far one of the vilest things I have ever smelt. It smelt worse than my big brother after cleaning out the poop from holding area for the animals, on a hot day. It tasted even worse. I began to gag the moment it touched my mouth. I can't drink this.

"You must swallow my dear, I fear the spirits may still have a hold and any longer and you're lost"

I swallowed as much as I could. Grandmother sighed and took the vile concoction away from me. My throat felt better but I was still thirsty. I am almost afraid to ask for water, she might make me drink that garbage again. I felt a pain shoot up my side when I tried to sit up. Grandmother turned towards me and I think she said something but everything went dark.

It was easier to open my eyes this time around. It didn't hurt so much. The pain fading little by little. I sat up and just as I stood grandmother came in to the room. It was strange. It was like all my senses were on overdrive. I could hear the river running miles away. Could smell the deer drinking from it, I could see everything in grandmother's cot so clearly. I turned to see grandmother. She…..she was…beautiful. I could see her and I mean truly see her. It was like she was a different person. I was speechless. Why was I so afraid of her? How can anyone be afraid of her?

"Your….so pretty. How is that possible?"

She giggled a bit then.

"My child, my story is a long one. Maybe one day, I'll share it. For now how are you feeling?"

"So much better, I don't know what happened to me but the pain is gone. I feel better than I ever have. What happened to me?"

"Good. You must return to your village. They will be arriving soon and you must begin your journey. "With that she turned and walked out of the cot and I followed.

"What happened to me? Last thing I remember….." I shook my head. It was impossible wolves don't talk.

"The spirits work in mysterious way, my child. I found you and brought you back to my cot. Now you must return to your family. I fear that you may not make it in time. "With that she gave me my bag and began to walk back to her cot. She turned to me before she went in and her words brought chills to me.

"My child, you must be strong for your pain has only begun. Trust the wolf. Both their lives depend on it." With that she walked into her cot and closed the door.

"Wait. Grandmother, Who's lives?" I ran to her door and opened it.

There was nothing. The cot was empty and dusty. As if no one lived there. That's impossible. I slept here. I drank here. She was here. I yelled out her name, even though I knew she wouldn't respond. I slowly backed up. Then I remembered her words and ran back to my village. Something inside told me I needed to get there as quick as possible. A horrible feeling descended upon me. Mother, father, I'm coming.

I don't know how I got to my village as fast as I did. It took me days to get to grandmothers house and it took me one day to get back. I ran the whole and I wasn't even tired. I saw smoke in the distance, just passed the hill. I felt so relieved. Lyra's mother must have begun cooking. I don't know what I was so worried about. Grandmother was wrong. No one was coming. We were safe. I ran up the hill, excited to finally see my house after many moons. Excited to see Lyra and tell her all about what happened. As I got to the top of the hill I slowed down. I wanted to enjoy the view of Sandalio. I'll never take this village for granted. I reached the top and looked down. Expecting to see my two older brothers, Cedric and Xavier, fighting, my mother yelling at them to stop, while smiling, my father laughing in the back ground, I expected to see Lyra fawning over my oldest brother Cedric, Cedric pretending to be annoyed yet blushing and enjoying the attention. My two little brothers, Alek and Andor, getting into trouble trying to outdo each other; I wonder how much trouble they got into while I was away.

What I expected to see was a safe, normal town. What I saw was far from it. I saw burnt down houses. Bodies on the floor. I ran down the hill, screaming for my mother. There was smoke everywhere. Bodies everywhere. No one was spared. Even the animals just laid there. I ran to my house. Only to find a blood bath. I scream for my parents, my brothers, anyone. No one answered. I began to cough it was hard to breath. Houses were still burning. I began running to each cot, trying to see if anyone one was alive. Please Lupe, don't take them all. I managed to save a little boy and his mom in one of the cots. Told them to get water from the river to put out the fire. They didn't move right away. I yelled to either help or get out of my way. That did the trick the woman grab her son and ran towards the river. I needed to find my family, I needed to find Lyra. I ran cot to cot, I should have been faster. Should have left when grandmother told me. I manage to save two men, just in time. I told them to search the other cots. Together we manage to save three other women and 4 children. The medicine man appeared shortly after, carrying an infant. I still hadn't found any of family or Lyra. I saw Lyra's mom being help by one of the men. She began crying when she saw me. Saying Lyra was with Cedric and Alec out by the river. I made sure she was safe and began running towards the river. If I can find them then they'll know where everyone else is.

I kept telling myself just find Cedric, he'll know what to do. He always knows what to do. I got to the river and looked around. I didn't see them. What if I was too late? What if they were dead? Or worse slowly burning and I'm wasting time here at the river. I turned to run back and that was when I heard it. I heard someone crying and I heard Cedric's voice. I followed the voice only to find Lyra kneeling in front of two bodies. One belong to little boy. A little boy lying in a pool of his own blood. Please gods, no….I felt tears running down my face. When did I start crying?

"Lyra…" I called her name. My throat hurt so much. She turned then looked at me and began crying harder. I ran to Alek and knelt down beside him. I turned him around. Place my head on his chest praying I hear a heartbeat even though I knew I wouldn't. He felt so cold when I hugged his body. I felt my chest tightening. Please not Alek, I felt myself shaking. I felt tears coming down my face. I couldn't help him. I was supposed to protect him. I was the older sister. I wasn't here to save him. I

"Zander…" I heard Cedric call my name. I gently placed my baby brother down and began walking slowly to him and closed my eyes as I knelt down next to Lyra. Nooooo…. Cedric, he was going to be our leader. Strong brave Cedric. He looked so weak laying there in Lyra's arms. He was bleeding and bruised. I began shaking my head. No this can't be happening.

"Zander….be strong. You must leave, you both do. Help the villagers, stay together. They will return. You are the chief's daughter, you need to lead."

"Lyra…help me get him back to town he needs the medicine man. He can save him." Lyra didn't move she just began crying harder. Bringing Cedric to her as she sobbed.

"Lyra we can save him! We NEED to get Cedric to town NOW!" Cedric began coughing then. A thick red liquid coming from his mouth.

"Zan stop. I'm not going to make it. I can't feel anything. Everything is getting dark."

Lyra began to wipe the blood from his mouth. Shaking her head, she just kept repeating his name. Telling him that she loved him. This isn't fair. What happened? I need to do something. I need to save him. I began looking around. Looking for something, anything that could save my brother. Anything that could bring my little brother back to life. Nothing, there was nothing. I began sobbing.

"Please Cedric, stay with me. What am I supposed to do without you? What is Lyra supposed to do without you? Please don't leave me too. "

"Zan….there's..have to tell you…..Save….Andor….…remember…deadman…...Grandmother….take them to her. She'll protect them." He began to cough some more. "I know…chose you…find red tree…..buried satchel….for you. Lyra…..always love yyy."

With that my brother was gone. Lyra began screaming. I just sat there staring at my big brother. I don't know how long we sat there, staring at Cedric, hoping he would just jump up and laugh at us, blushing at having confessed his feeling to Lyra. Night descending on us quickly and it began to rain. I heard a wolf's howl in the back ground. Saddest howl I have ever heard. It was as if nature was crying with us. We didn't move. We just let the rain wash away the blood and soot from us. I felt Lyra put her arms around me and we hugged. I screamed then. Screaming for all I was worth. Screaming till I couldn't scream anymore. We heard the thunder and saw lighten, it was storm. I knew we had to go back to village and find the others. I just couldn't leave my brothers here. If I left them, then…. I don't know I just knew I couldn't. I told Lyra to grab Alek's body and I would take Cedric. That we would bury them with our ancestors.

We got back to the village and we placed my brothers' bodies in our cot. I told Lyra her mother was alive and she should go to her. She didn't want to leave Cedric. I had to convince my best friend to leave my dead brother and go find her mother.

"Cedric…I need to know what happened to the village. Where our parents and Andor are? Keep Alek company, you know how he hates the sounds of the storm."

I almost expected Cedric to respond. Whining that that Child care was my job not his. With that I left them in the cot. I don't know how it managed not to burn. I needed to find someone anyone. I needed someone to answer me. Eventually I found, the group people I helped save. Lyra's mom saw me first and called out to me. Everyone looked at me then. All looking as small and as defeated as I did. Even the men, as fierce and loud as they were, were now somber. I looked at all of them. All of them refusing to look me in the eyes.

"What happened?" I asked. No one answered and the men all looked down. "What HAPPENED?!"

One of the men, Caedmon, I think looked at me then and spoke.

"We never saw it coming. They were fast and strong. They were demons. We were not prepared. Then they began grabbing people and biting their necks. They were feeding on us. We were making them stronger. Your father and older brothers went after them. We thought we were winging they were retreating but it was trick. They were luring the men out of the village. We figured out what was happening but it was too late. Your father and brothers fought bravely and commanded a small group to return and protect the village. When we got to the Village they had burned most of the house and had taken most of our women children. They took your mother and little brothers. Cedric returned then, with three other men. Found out what had happened and went after your mother and brother. That's all I know. You should be proud. Your father and brothers fought and died bravely. The spirits will honor them."

The rain had stopped and I could hear Lyra sobbing again. That was all I could hear. Her cries. It just….It makes no sense. How did Cedric and Alek end up by the river? What am I missing? Cedric must have found them. Must have helped Alek escaped before they were…. No! Not now. Stay focused. Cedric said to save them. He said remember dead man. What does that even mean?

"We can't stay here. We need to leave." I told them. The man next Caedmon, Mykus, spoke then.

"and go where? We have no food. No water. We have nothing. We can't leave."

"If we stay, we will all die. They'll returned and then what." I responded. The women started to whining and whimper.

"What do you know about anything? They aren't coming back. If we leave we will die. Al, your doing is making a bad situation worse. Let the adults figure it out little girl" Mykus sneered.

"I have completed my passage. I have returned from grandmother's house and let's remember that if it wasn't for this little girl, _You, _would still be under that burning cot." I responded. Mykus glared but quieted. So I continued. "Cedric informed before he passed. That they had plans of returning. If we stay here, we will not make it pass day break. We all know the path to Grandmother moon, it's what Cedric wanted. It's what father, our _leader, _would have wanted. Now I'm going to deal with my dead. I suggest you all do the same and go to Grandmothers. I suggest grab what you need and burn the rest. I know I will"

With that I turned and began walking to my home. I heard someone following me and knew it was Lyra. I knew it was her. I reached my home, what used to be home, walked over to my brothers. Covered Alek with his favorite blanket. Tucked him in like he used to like. I kissed him on his cold forehead and told him that I loved him and promised I see him soon. I turned to do the same to Cedric. Lyra had already covered my brother and held his hand. I turned to Alek giving Lyra her chance to say goodbye.

"I'll always love you Cedric, I regret not telling you sooner." She wiped her face and turned to me. 'What are we going to do Zander?"

"I'm going to say goodbye to my brothers. Then I'm going to go save the rest of our people. "


	3. Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilights or its characters. I will say that my grammar is not that great and I do apologize for mistakes I made.

I wonder if this is what Grandmother meant. This has to be the pain that she spoke of. I don't think anything could be this painful. I wish I could say it was easy saving my people. That somehow whatever was inside me, made me stronger and I vanquished the evil that took my family and destroyed my village. Truth is that after I buried my brothers, I left without a word, left before Lyra could follow me. I couldn't look at her anymore. Every time I saw her all I could about was Cedric. About the stories Cedric would tell us when we were younger. The story that comes to mind is monster that lived in the deep in dead man's woods, woods that were said to be filled with all kinds of beast. Woods that were said to house spirits so dark that even the great sun god refused to shine his light there. I was always afraid to go into those woods at night. Strange things were said to happen. Many people disappeared only to be found dead outside the woods. That is where they were. That is where wanted me to go.

It wasn't a long trip. It was less than a day's walk. With my new speed I got there before sun up. It was even easier finding the camp. They weren't even deep into the wood.  
I wonder if they too were afraid of what lie beyond. There were many tents laid out. How long were they here? I quietly snuck into their camp and hid behind what appeared to be a wagon of sorts. I began look around trying to find my people. That's when I saw them. They were all being herding into a cage of sorts, surrounding by beast like men. They were all pale and most were covered in bite scars, their eyes glowing red as if they were possessed. They had this air around them, it put me on edge. It screamed danger made every bone in my body aware of them, aware that they could easily kill me. What made it worse was how beautiful they were. I don't think I have ever seen any more handsome men.

How am I going to save everyone? There are too many. I looked around for anything that could help me. The only weapon I had was Cedric's sword, a sword he himself had forged as part of his journey. Best thing I could do is waiting till the right time and hope I can sneak to the cage and free my people. Now all I need is a distraction. I needed something that will distract them long enough for me to free my people. Something like fire. I snuck back out of camp as quietly as I could and began walking deeper into the woods. I began picking up dry wood, leaves, sticks anything that would burn. I would burn them to the ground just like they did us. I began gathering pies and quietly placing them around the campsite. I made sure to stay down and be as quiet as I could. Back and forth I went gathering piles and putting them around the camp. Leaving only one part uncovered. They wanted to heard my people well; I'll herd them deeper into the woods and let the great wolf spirits deal with them.

I was focused in my plans that I didn't hear the footsteps until it was too late. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed me and pulled me deeper into the woods. Another hand covered my mouth preventing me from talking. I was pulled back into a man's chest. I began to fight. If I was going down they were going down with me but it was useless they were stronger.

"Stop fighting spirited one. I'm here to help. They have the last of my people too" a voice said gently into my ear.

I stopped fighting then. Can I trust him? He let go of me then. I turned to see him. Looked him right in eyes and was about to ask how he could possibly help me. I was about to demand how he knew anything that was happening. When something strange happened, it was like everything around us stopped and it was just us two. I couldn't talk; I couldn't even remember why I was angry. All I could think about was him. I knew him then. I knew how he came to be the man standing in front of me. He lifted a hand to my face, grabbed my cheek and I knew everything would work out in the end.

"I've been looking for you for some time, ever since we were separated in those woods. "He whispered looking as confused as I felt.

"How…."

"Do you even know who I am?"

"I…. I need to save our people. Whoever you think I am… that needs to wait. I'm going to start a fire and hopefully that will distract them long enough to free everyone."

"I'll light the fire, you get everyone free."

"How do I know, you aren't just going to ran?" I removed his hand from my cheek.

"How do I know you'll save my people as well as yours? How do I know _You_ won't run?"

"You don't" realizing that he may have just as much s I do to lose.

"Exactly. "he said

I nodded at him and turned to leave. Just as I did he grabbed my hand pulled me into him, hugging me close.

"I'll find you after. Wait till you see smoke then go and get them. Please save my people. We aren't many but we are close" he stated letting me go.

It felt like it all happened in a flash. One moment I was standing next to the strange boy and then next I was herding groups of people though the smoke. It was complete and utter chaos. It was perfect. I tried to be as quick as I could but there were so many people. Eventually I found my mother, I told them where out camp was and I told her to lead the people there. She told me her and my younger brother had been separated and told me where she though he was. She told he had been taken to a separate tent, one that even her captors refused to go into. I told her, I would save my little brother and I would. My mother didn't know it yet but Andor was her last living son.

It was hard seeing through the smoke, the beast like men had almost put out the fire and I knew I was running out of time. Eventually they would notice the empty cage, eventually they would catch me. I needed to be faster. When I finally got to the hut. I quietly walked towards the back and looked through an opening. What I saw will forever be burned into my memories. There were bodies everywhere. Torn to pieces but there was no blood in sight. Their skins are shriveled and dried out. Almost as if all the blood and water had been sucked out of them. There was no sign of Andor, where could he be?

I began to hear footsteps approaching so I snuck inside. The smell was horrible. It smelled like pure death and decay. My eyes began to water from it. I was running out of time, where was  
Andor? Could he be in a different hut? I began to lose all hope of finding my brother and that was when I heard it. It was so minor I almost missed it. It sounded like a groan.

"Andor?" I whispered beginning to walk toward the noise

"Zander? Please be you"

I ran to voice and found my little brother sitting in a cage. He was so covered in bruises I almost didn't recognized him. I opened the cage and got him out. What happened? My poor baby brother.

"Don't worry little brother. I'll get us out of here" I told him. He passed out shortly after.

Getting us out was easier said then done. Andor had passed out and it was up to me to save him. I got him on my back and began the slow and dangerous walk out of the camp. In the time that I had been in the hut, the beast man had discovered their prey was missing and had begun to reassemble. I couldn't understand them but the angry grunts told me all I needed to know. I had to get us out of here. I saw the entrance to the woods. I knew if I could just get us in there we stood a fighting chance. I almost gotten us out into the woods. when Andor began to awaken and move. I began to shh him, trying to get him to still. He began groaning in pain and began to tremble. I tried to get him to stop. Knowing that he would give us away but it was too late. I heard the men yell at our direction and I heard the footsteps. I held Andor as tightly as I could and ran like my life depended on it because it did.

One of the men caught up to us and caught my arm, causing me to trip and sent Andor flying. I knew if I let them take us. We were done. Something came over me and I swung my fist and hit him in the face. If they were going to take me. They were taking me alive. The beast flew back a bit and came at me again. He lifted his clawed hands swung at me. I ducked and punched him in the stomach a move I had seen Cedric and Xavier use. I don't know what shocked me more. His face when he realized what I had done, or the calm that went over me. Even thing slowed down then. I looked up to see another two best like men come at me. I looked over to see a man grab onto my brother. Andor woke and screamed my name. I knew then what I had to do.

I kicked the best like man and he flew into a hut. I turned ran towards Andor, punched the beats in the face grabbed my brother and ran. We ran and ran but I could hear the men catching up to us. Andor was too weak. I swung him back on my back and continued to run. Andor had passed out again. I hope he was ok. I don't have time to check. We need to get to freedom. We were running deeper into the woods. Which way I wasn't so sure anymore. There should be a river soon. We just needed to get pass the river. Even monster don't cross it. I could feel my heart beating. The sweat running down my face, my spine. I began running in back in forth hoping to throw them off but it was no use they were getting closer and closer. I turned to see if they were as closed as they sounded, missing a root and causing me to fall. Andor fell to the side and I got up. Grabbed him and tried to run again. Only to see that we were surrounded. I began to turn in circles hoping to see a break in their circle but it was useless. We were trapped. I'm sorry mom. I guess all your kids will be lost today. I could hear the running water nearby. To have come so close and to fail. I'm sorry Andor. I'm sorry I couldn't save you.

I began getting closer. Closing the circle they had us in little by little. At least Andor is asleep. Hopefully they will kill us right away and he won't have to suffer as the people in that hut did. The man I had hit before came up to me. Looked right me and gave me an evil smile and my insides froze. He roughly grabbed my face. Forcing me to look right at him.

"Not so tough now" he sneered, his rotting breath hitting me. "think I will pay you back for that little stunt you pulled back then. "

He realized my face and swung his hand back. I tighten my hold on Andor. Praying he would not wake. To see how badly I have failed him. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but it never came. I opened my eyes thinking I would see that evil smile again but I didn't. Instead he had backed up and had if possible was paler then before. The other men had began backing up as well. Almost as if afraid of something behind me. I was too scared to look. What could have possible scare these monsters? That was when I heard it, when I heard the growl.


End file.
